


The Bedroom

by Axelflow



Series: Spire Life [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Pushing the Line, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelflow/pseuds/Axelflow
Summary: WE ARE GETTING SEASON 4 AND I'M CELEBRATING!!!!Enjoy this series of one-shots focused on the best relationship in the series (fight me)Rated T for They're Aged Up In This. I'm Not Gross
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Spire Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771837
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	The Bedroom

“Callum, get out of bed.”

A soft “nooo” emitted from the cocoon of sheets resting idly atop the worn mattress, causing Rayla to shake her head in annoyance. 

“Don’t give me any of that. It’s not my fault you forget your test with Ibis was today and it's certainly not my fault you stayed up too late panic-studying.” 

Callum rolled his eyes underneath his downy fortress. Was Rayla really telling him off for staying up too late? She was a Moonshadow Elf for Primal’s sake, she was literally born for the night. And she had the audacity to tell him he should have gone to bed sooner?

Unfortunately, the biting yet witty response Callum planned didn’t translate perfectly from his tired brain to his mouth and all that came out was a very lame groan. Fortunately, Rayla was fluent in Tired Callum, and unlike him, her words weren’t muddled by lack of sleep.

“It’s for your own good,” Rayla reasoned. “If you want to do well you need a clear head and some food in you. So get up!” she commanded before reaching down and grabbing a corner of blanket in each hand.

One Herculean tug later and Callum lay in a heap on the floor, rubbing his head. 

“Did you have to be so rough?” he whined. 

Rayla thought back on the time she wasted trying to use words to move him. “Yeah, actually. I did.”

She looked down on the slouched form of her boyfriend and took note of his striped pajama pants and filed it away for teasing later. His bare chest however, was filed in a different part of her brain. 

“You know, I think I liked you better when you were trying to kill me,” Callum’s voice came from behind her, breaking through the hormone-induced fog slowly creeping into her brain.

Rayla turned around to Callum, who was now grabbing a shirt from a dresser, and smiled. “I’d be more than happy to remind you of that time, your princeliness.”

The sound of her sword flipping between her fingers brought Callum’s head up through his collar. He watched as the elven steel danced gracefully between the pale, slender fingers of the young elf.

“Not necessary. I think I’m done having near-death experiences,” Callum replied. He could never figure out how she could do that without cutting one of her fingers off. Then again, he could shoot lightning from the palm of his hand and cause a tornado with just a breath. 

Brushing the thought from his head he refocused to the ever-important task of dressing himself. He just needed one thing, first.

“Hey, do you mind turning around?”

Rayla sheathed her sword. “Why?”

“I need to put on pants.”

“Ah.” 

Hopefully she moved fast enough that he didn’t see her blush. Rayla hopped on top of the bed and tried desperately to ignore the rustle of pants falling to the ground. And the captivating sound of a leather belt being pulled taught. And the satisfying clack of a metal buckle fastening. Primals, clothing should not make her feel this way!

Rayla let out an annoyed huff. She had come up to wake Callum and now she was getting all hot and bothered just _listening_ to him get dressed. 

“Okay, you can turn around now,” Callum said. He waited for Rayla to turn around before spreading his arms and giving a little twirl. “What do you think?”

“Besides the fact that it’s pretty much the same thing you wear everyday? You look as hot as ever.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

Callum brow scrunched. Had she said hot? He looked down at his attire. It was, as she said, almost identical to what he normally wore. Cute, maybe. Fashionable, absolutely. But hot? That was a bit of a stretch. 

“Thanks?” he half-questioned. 

In a split second, Rayla made a decision. “You’re welcome. Just one thing. Could you come here for a sec? There’s something on your collar.” 

Callum, oblivious to the sultry tone dripping from his girlfriend’s words, looked down. “Is there?” he asked while walking over to his bed.

“Yep.”

The next thing Callum knew, a hand had grabbed his collar, pulled him down, and a pair of lips met his own. 

He pulled away in shock, ignoring the positively sinful shine in Rayla’s eyes. “What was that for!?”

Rayla feigned innocence. “What was what for?” Her calm, controlled expression lay opposite to Callum's look of confused arousal. Internally, however, she was screaming. This was not the time for words. She needed gratifaction. Now.

Reaching up and cupping his cheeks, she planted another kiss on his lips. He melted into her touch, and she felt the bed bend with the new weight.

Callum’s lips moved against hers, barely a hair's width between them. “You are dangerous, you know that right?”

Rayla shoulders lifted in a flirty shug. “What can I say? I’m a great assassin.” 

She placed a finger in the middle of his chest and dragged it down, stopping right at his waist. The sound of his breath quickening told her she had achieved the desired effect. She contemplated moving just a bit further down but decided against it. No point in playing an ace when a king would do. Instead, she allowed herself the indulgence of another passionate kiss. 

“Maybe I should wake you up more often,” she said, chest heaving. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Callum countered. “A mage needs his beauty sleep, after all. But I wouldn’t mind doing this more often.”

His and Rayla’s relationship could hardly be considered chaste. But the youthful innocence previously found in their moments of physical affection was gone. In its place was something much, much more exciting. Exciting and intense and absolutely demanding of his full attention. Speaking of which...

“You know...” Callum sunk his fingers into her hair, “you’re not the only one who’s dangerous.”

Rayla cocked an eyebrow and gazed at the incredibly threatening rosy cheeks, warm green eyes, and messy brown hair that belonged to her boyfriend. “You can’t possibly mean yourself.”

Callum responded with a wicked smile and mischievous nod. 

Rayla was planning on asking for proof. Nothing like a challenge to make things interesting, right? Besides, she wanted to see how Callum could possibly make her think he wasn’t softer than an adorburr.

Turns out, a challenge wasn’t necessary. Before the words had even left her lips, Callum was already on her neck, planting row after row of kisses. 

“Believe me yet?” Callum asked after making several passes down each side of her neck. The answer was evident in Rayla’s stuttering breaths and rapturous smile but he wanted to hear her say it. 

“I’m getting there.” 

“Well then you wouldn’t mind if I kept going, would you?”

Rayla’s eyes widened. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Right now? 

Her more rational side argued that all of this seemed a little rushed. Its reasoning was shoved forcefully aside by the part of her that had been waiting for this for who knows how long. She looked up, hoping to find a definite answer on the weathered stone of the ceiling. “I think so.”

Callum leaned into her ear, his voice a seductive whisper. “Are you sure?”

To emphasize his point he traced figure eights on the inside of her upper thigh. 

Rayla squirmed beneath his touch, unable to control her body, and her inner conflict disappeared. Whatever part of her that had second thoughts vanished with the delicious application of his fingers on her legs. “Yes, more than anything.”

“Would you do anything for me to continue?” he asked, helping her slip her pants off. 

Anticipation bubbled inside of her like a volcano, just waiting to explode at the slightest disturbance. All she needed one final push and blissful release would follow.

“Absolutely.”

Callums head was right between her bare legs. “So you’ll never wake me up early again?”

“Of course I- wait, what?”

Rayla craned her head down towards Callum’s, unsure that she heard him properly, and was met with the most smug, self-satisfied grin she had ever seen on another living creature. 

Callum was cackling on the inside and it took all the willpower to not break down from the incredulous look on Raya’s face. Truth was, he was never going to go all the way with Rayla. Not right now, at least. It wasn’t the time or the place for it and he had a test to worry about, after all. 

Rayla’s mouth refused to move. Callum’s question, combined with his extremely precarious position, had caused a mental gridlock. 

“Should I take your silence as no, then?” 

When a response failed to surface Callum bounced up onto his feet and stretched his arms. “In that case, I think some breakfast is in order.” 

Rayla watched, stunned, as he walked out the room, leaving her pantless in his bed. After several dumbfounded seconds, the words needed to express her situation burst from her mouth, no longer held hostage by the promise of physical fulfillment. 

“What was that!?” she practically screamed. 

Callum peaked his head back in through the door, as if to answer her. “Oh, by the way, I never pegged you as someone to have banthers on their underwear.” 

Confusion quickly turned to anger and Rayla threw her hands down to cover herself. “If I see you again, I’m going to...” Rayla searched for a punishment equal to the rage coursing through her veins. Nothing she thought of was good enough.

Callum only laughed before giving a wave and disappearing into the hallway. He knew he’d pay for his actions, possibly in the next few minutes and involving a sword, but right now he was going to relish in his victory. And he was going to take a quick jog while doing so. Might as well try to put some distance between himself and the undoubtedly furious assassin.

Physical activity was never Callum’s strong suit (Soren could attest to that), but with the proper motivation he could run with the best of them. Facing the consequences of his risque prank was certainly incentive enough to pick up the pace. 

He looked behind his shoulder. No sign of Rayla. With any luck she’d still be redressing herself and he’d have time to grab a quick snack from the kitchen. Better to face the music with a full stomach, his dad always said.

He turned back around and found himself staring into the blazing purple eyes of his girlfriend. So much for that plan.

He skidded to a halt inches from her. “Okay, how’d you get in front of me?”

“Assassin, remember?”

“That’s fair,” Callum conceded. “So, how much trouble am I in?”

Rayla’s grim smile reminded him to not ask such stupid questions in the future. That is, If he had one.

Rayla closed the distance between them with a step and lifted a finger to his chin, pulling his gaze towards hers. 

Her voice was iced honey. “If you do that one more time, I’ll make sure you never wake up again. Understood?”

Callum nodded. Honestly, he had expected far worse. At the very least a punch in the arm. Maybe Rayla was feeling forgiving after experiencing his romantic prowess?

Rayla dropped his head from her hand. “And after you’ve finished your test with Ibis, you will be making it up to me. I don’t care how.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As soon as the news dropped I turned on my laptop and started to write. Motivation hit like a goddamn 10-ton truck and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. 
> 
> My life's going pretty well too. Aside from the fact that my favorite show has been renewed for 4 more seasons, I'm also just happy. I've picked up a couple of new hobbies in the hopes of developing into a more well-rounded person and I'm enjoying every single one of them. I've got a steady workflow. My relationship with my family is slowly healing.  
> It's strange. When I had to leave college for the pandemic, I was dreading the months I'd have to stay home. But now, as the new school year approaches, I'm almost sad to leave this place behind.


End file.
